left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Graffiti
.]] Graffiti is found all over the five campaigns of Left 4 Dead, most commonly within the safe rooms. The graffiti is left by other Survivors who had been through the area. This graffiti generally includes messages, tips, and warnings for loved ones, other Survivors, or simple comments, such is the case with the infamous Chicago Ted. Graffiti tells the story of the game, without cutscenes. Some pieces of graffiti seem to be conversing back and forth. Left 4 Dead No Mercy The Apartments *S.O.S painted in white where the survivors start *NO HOPE *MORBID *OH GOD! OH GOD! The Subway *NO CURE scrawled over a quarantine poster *NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE *Radio Is Saying Fairfield Has been Quarantined. *ENTIRE CITY IS GONE – IF YOU CAN READ THIS, LEAVE!!! *Keith, Waited 3 days at the meeting spot after we got seperated sic. I can’t wait anymore. Meet me at Mercy Hospital –Krista *SARAH!! Jen is fine meet us at Riverside -Aaron *Evacuation notice with the address of Hewlitt Recreation Center crossed out and 'overrun' written underneath The Sewer *“NOBODY IS GOING TO SAVE US” *“HEATHER Ignore the plan, airport is quarantined - Meet me at Mom's”-Rick *“They can talk” *“TO HELEN LANE, DAD AND ME LOVE YOU AND WE FEEL ARE ALRITE”- Will *“Andrew Hale, Danny and I love you” *NOBODY IS COMING TO SAVE US. THEY ARE GOING TO BOMB THE CITY GET OUT *Safety checklist poster with 'NOT AIRBORNE' written beside it, specifically directed at "SECURE THE DOORS AND WINDOWS WITH PLASTIC SHEETING AND DUCT TAPE." *Evacuation notice with address of the Brigham Jumior sic High School crossed out, with 'MERCY HOSPITAL' written underneath. The Hospital *"MERCY HOSPITAL IS OVERRUN" *"PETER, waited until Thursday. Couldn't wait any longer went to Riverside with others I'm so sorry! - Kate" *"John I'm safe I got out and I am traveling with good people. They are immune too we are going to find a super market and fortify it. We will hide until the army comes. I love you. XOXO Sharon" (Possible reference to ''The Mist'' by Stephen King.) *Domes - got bit bad and feel O.K. See you at the airport. Katie *"I KILLED 63 *77 *86 *104, ::::*109 Bitch's :::::*53,595!! (Reference to the Dead Rising achievement, "Zombie Genocider") ::::::*LIES!" Rooftop Finale *“NO ZOMBIE IS SAFE FROM CHICAGO TED”. * THIS IS GOVERNMENTS DOING ALONG WITH THE CEDA'S SHITS! * LANGUAGE CRACKHEAD! It takes at least 4days to change :*No it doesn't ::*3 Days ::*2 1/2 HOURS ::::*I saw it happen in 5 min! *"Move during the day they only come out at night" :*"That's vampires moron'!!' Crash Course The Alleys * (note- These writings can be found in a normal room, not a safe room) * THE ARMY LEFT A HOWITSER BEHIND * THERESA * Sick Bastards * the alleys are safer! :* No they aren't. 5 of my buddies Died Back here today *ANGELS OF DEATH :*BRENDA JERRY CHRIS Phil SEAN BROCK JASON ::* World coming to an end and they are drawing pictures The Truck Depot Finale * Jonathan, you have touched my very being. I shall remember you. You taught all that knew you what courage meant And have shown us an example in death as you did in life. God give me strength in my life without you . And I shall thank her. I can only hope that our souls shall intwine entwine again In the place where there is only love, no tears, no sadness, no injustice, non cruelty, no white, no black, no zombies no hate, no war, only love. Only love, Alison ** PS IM FAT ''' :* QQ :* '''GO BACK TO POETRY SCOOL! :* Cool story bro! (Reference to cool story bro meme). * You should hit a zombie with your thesaurus! :* Jesus, lady :** I'm hiding from zombies and reading this was the most terrible thing to happen to me today :* Alison, / Roses are red Violets are blue / You suck :* Alison, / Reading your poem ruined heaven / Thanks a lot, / Johnathan's Ghost * I'm gonna go to Church. * Gone to church - Susie * (Beneath CEDA instructions to leave radios on) Radios make noise! SHITHEADS * CEDA BLOWS! * Karen and I are holed up in recycling plant / Have plenty of food and water / Look for the hollow container / Love you, Jason ** PS DONT TELL ALISON * PETER ARMY'S STILL IN RIVERSIDE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE DEPOT WE FINISHED THE TRUCK HURRY Unknown The following are graffiti found on the SDK but it is unknown where they are found in Crash Course. However this graffiti was later used in both versions of the The Sacrifice DLC. * Watch out for these! (drawing of a Tank) :* I saw it smash Tom with a car! * They quarantined this entire area, they won't let us out * RAE **WE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SAFER HERE IT'S NOT!! :* Get out while you can! :* Marty 09 * LISA- GEORGE IS NOT DEAD HES WITH US :-EL * TRAY THE ZOMBIE KILLA * THE DEAD HAVE RISEN :*They arent undead ::*THEY DIE JUST LIKE YOU WILL * Adam- I was hiding in the Bathroom *See you in hell jerk! :*Probably crappin yerself * The army pulled out this morning. We're on our own now. :* COWARDS ::* they were overrun dumbass! Death Toll The Turnpike NONE The Drains *Exodus 9:15 ("For by now I could have stretched out my hand and struck you and your people with a plague that would have wiped you off the Earth.") :*October 2ND Johnny killed 12 infected with his bare hands ::*October 4TH Johnny was killed by friendly fire The Church *WHERE IS THE ARMY! * My sister got infected in just mere couple on days and she vomits "GREEN SHIT". *All Dead ::*They'r around! They just pulled back. *Riverside - Overrun Newburg - Overrun *The ARMY'S NOT COMING BACK GET OUT!!! *They can't change back Don't take them w/you *SAVE YOURSELF!! :*CLAUDE HUGGINS :*YOU ARE A COWARD :*AND YOU LET YOUR CHILDREN DIE *Stay Away from the ones that cry I saw one RIP Apart ten people Listen for them and WALK AROUND!! *No. sneak up behind Them, and if it doesn't hear you coming it's a sitting duck *You go ahead, sneaking works for me. ::* Sneak your self i'll fight them. ::* OH YEAH! DO IT LOSER! *I'm happier now I CAN KILL ANYBODY I like :*PHYSCO sic The Town *(On a road sign) Population: 3,198 0 *welcome to Riverside HELL *Don't LET THE INFECTED BITE! * My friend got infected in just 5 minutes. * Mine's 3 weeks and after that she just grown wild. * DON'T LET YOUR YOUR SKIN COMES CONTACT IN THIER GREEN VOMITING SHIT! *The names of Survivors and their dates of death are written on the wall outside the safe room *better safe than sorry (written 180 times) Boathouse Finale *"Fight!" in a drawn heart *WE HAVE SOWN THE SEEDS OF SIN THIS IS OUR PUNISHMENT :* Are you the pope? *Jesus loves you (behind the van) *END THIS NOW... BRING OUT THE NUKES *we're gonna bomb these things off the face of the earth! *THEY DIE- JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE! *THE ARMY LEFT US TO DIE *SARAH MARSHALL WERE ER October 13 2009 *RICHARD KAGNIRE 6.47 Oct 15 09 EVACUATION OUTPOST ECHO *DAVID BARBER 8am 10/15/09 *WHERE IS EVAC ECHO? :*NORTH FOLLOW TRAIN TRACKS ::*IT DOESN'T EXIST YOU PEOPLE ARE WALKING TO YOUR DEATHS.STAY IN RIVERSIDE THE ARMY IS COMING *"Never Forget My Angel" Scratched into the wall, surrounded by several torn pictures beside the exit Dead Air The Greenhouse *NEED HELP *GOD IS DEAD *Help! Need food! The Crane *This is our PUNISHMENT :*It's just dead air ::*Where are the evacs? *BOARD UP AND WAIT *:::TO DIE *They DON'T Eat *They DON'T Sleep *What keeps them going? *I hope they get me in my sleep :*I hope that's where they get you too *BONNIE *When you read this, head to the gas station on fifth & platt. I have guns and food I'm going to barricade it and wait this out. TYLER *Sorry I couldn't wait Its already too late The Construction Site (On Exterior of safe room) *LOOTERS WILL BE SHOT! *the planes are falling out of the sky *TREVOR Were going to the airport anyway NO OTHER CHOICE WE'RE SORRY C AND L *Mark & Brianna *:Catch up if you can, i'll keep and eye out for you - KP *NOTHING IS COMING BUT A BOMB *WHERE IS THE GOVERNMENT? *::the government has a *:::cure and only the *::::RICH are getting it :::::*GOOD *OPEN YOUR EYES *:This virus was a military *:experiment. It was engineered *:in a lab! *::<-- BY ALIENS *What if this :was first contact? :*WHAT IF YOU'RE ::AN IDIOT? The Terminal *''WE ARE THE REAL MONSTERS''' (Responses to the above statement) * *:You are a real MORON *:No, that's the zombies. *:IDIOT *:I think it's them stupid * HOPE YOU ARE DEAD NOW *:Moron. *:Have you been outside JACKASS!! * (Picture of a mushroom cloud) BOOM *GOD IS DEAD (found in various locations around the level) *I miss the internet. Runway Finale * Several posters telling you to use "face mask" and go to the checkpoint before a flight. * |||| |||| |||| |||| ||| * RIP MASHTON 3/32/07 * I SEE A HELICOPTER CRASHED! * I bet someones infected right? * GUESS SO? Blood Harvest The Tunnel * HEAD NORTH TO ECHO * I LIKE TO SMASH THEIR BRAINS WITH A PENCIL. * WE DESERVE THIS!!! :Maybe Maybe you did I didn't do anything * Head N * Get to Echo * for evac * to safe zone :* DO NOT GO! :* Army swarmed :* Farm is Q'd * Anybody left?? * The army is dug up north * they're still taking immunes * it's the only evac for miles * FOLLOW THE TRAIN TRACKS * Newburg is doing * HELICOPTER EVACS * TO SAFE ZONE * FOLLOW THE TRACKS The Bridge * ECHO The Train Station * KEEP N * follow the tracks echo On a CEDA evacuation notice: :* This is Q'd Farmhouse Finale * Farm is Q'D * Go to Riverside * Boats are * leaving * & zombies * CAN'T SWIM! * DAVID, * We think the farm is overrun, * Everyone we meet keeps saying it's gone * We're heading North anyway * What else can we do? * Fingers crossed, see you there, * BARBARA * I heard cellphones * still work in * Riverside!! * Going on ahead * Lost Cori -Bill * Try to find help for Cory * going run for it in time * ECHO IS * THE LAST * EVAC * TO SAFE * ZONE An Evacuation notice covered by: ALL GONE :* CEDA :* SUCKS * Metro Intl Airport * Still Evacing! * Please wait * We'll try to find help. * WE'LL COME BACK! :::Hank * R.I.P JAMES – * We love you * HOWARD * Push north * When you get there * Head for Echo farm * Army is evacing now * They can't hold out forever * HURRY! * TRAVIS * Kids Are Fine * I LOVE YOU * E * MARTIN - Went To Find * High ground to see if cell * would work. When I came back * You were gone. Waited as long as I could! ::* Sorry :::*ADAM The Last Stand The Lighthouse *"10/30/09 Derek lead us here. Dead end. Derek's dead now. Asshole. -KL,MN+PS" written in a back room in the lighthouse. *"JONATHAN KENSRUE I WILL KILL THEM UNTIL THEY GET ME" written on the left side of the lighthouse on the square platform. *"No Escape!"-貴子 (meaning "Takako", a common Japanese name for a girl, which means "noble child".) *Leonard and Patricia Koester We will climb a Mountain of zombies to get out of here WE WILL SURVIVE!! *"Maddie, if you can read this RUN They followed us here. Only way out was the way we came. Thousands of them now. I LOVE YOU -DEAN" *LEAVE NOW :They keep coming ::NO WAY TO GET BACK *Denise Bauman There is no way off once you're here!! If you're reading this I'm sorry Hold out as long as you can!! *My name is Keith Marshall And I'm going to die here The Sacrifice The Docks *PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON (drawing of mushroom cloud) *ATLANTA IS SAFE!! *can't take it anymore goodbye *Dillan! Heading to Atlanta!! (drawing of heart) *I'M CHANGING INTO ONE OF THEM *Why is this happening? *DONOVAN DAD CAUGHT IT I HAD TO KILL HIM *MOLLY H, I CAN'T FIND THE KIDS, I HOPE YOU HAVE THEM. I'M LEAVING WITH THE OTHERS CLAUDE H. (Possibly a reference to Claude Huggins mentioned in a graffiti in the beginning of The Church.) *Pete was here (drawing of zombie/person getting shot in the head with a gun) *CEDA said Atlanta is safe *REA WE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SAFER HERE, IT'S NOT! *Get out while you can! *Marty 09 * The army pulled out this morning, we're on our own. ** Cowards (arrow pointing at army graffiti) ** They were overrun dumbass! The Barge Safe House *ALLISON MARK HAS A SAILBOAT READY AT THE BRIDGE MEET US THERE *(drawings/notes of the map) *head 2 atlanta *It's in the water *Lars, we found Mom. She was sitting in a ditch crying. She killed Dad when he tried to help her. She's one of them now. Kat *Lou F. turned into one of the BIG ONES!(possibly a Boomer a Charger or a Tank) (Possible reference to Lou Ferrignos' role as the Incredible Hulk.) *THE ARMY IS HOLDING OUT IN ATLANTA *i heard gunfire to the north today **EXPLOSIONS TOO! *INFECTED CAN'T SWIM WERE HEADING FOR THE BARGES! **There's NO FOOD ON THOSE BARGES *滝… 愛してる。 さようなら。 ("Taki...Aishiteru. Sayonara.") **(English translation: "Taki... I love you. Goodbye." Louis is able to translate in-game, apparently interned in Tokyo.) During level *(Hatch marks: 54 kills) Port Finale *ALLISON- BRIDGE IS DOWN WE ARE SCREWED *They ate my cat *FIRE IN THE MOUNTAINS *LISA- GEORGE IS NOT DEAD HE'S WITH US -EL *Hey Mol Meet me in town we'll have some fun! Brock *(Angels of Death) CLEARIN' THE WAY FOR YOU SORRY EXCUSES FOR SURVIVORS! (Names: Brenda, Jerry, Chris, Phil, Sean, Brock, Jason, Jaime) *Sent 4 over to scout haven't returned. :*Haven't seen or heard a peep in two days. *INFECTED MOVING IN AND OUT OF ALLEY! *Still hearing sporadic gunfire *There are still INFECTED on the ROOF! *GOING FOR THE BRIDGE GOD PROTECT US (drawing of cross) *Infected In The ally *This checkpoint was secured By C1/15th! Highly Notable Instances *"Better safe than sorry." (Found written all over the wall in The Church.) *"I miss the internet." (Comment below an argument that resembles an internet forum argument in Dead Air, the Terminal Safe House.) *"GOD IS DEAD" (Found throughout Dead Air, referencing a famous quote by German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche. The last time this is written, there is a dead body slumped on the wall with a pistol next to it. It would seem the writer committed suicide or the infected killed him) *"NO ZOMBIE IS SAFE FROM CHICAGO TED" (Found in No Mercy's rooftop safehouse.) Left 4 Dead 2 Dead Center Atrium Finale *this is not a flu get OUT while you can *Don't believe the signs. Washing your hands won't help when they ATTACK you *GAMERS 4 CROYDON The Passing The Underground *Otis, :Out of film, No Helicopter. Zombies are too fast. Not Going to make it. Frank West (Reference to the game, Dead Rising, in which the main character is a photographer, dropped off by helicopter, named Frank West. Otis is a janitor from the game who assists Frank. The zombies in Dead Rising are very slow moving as compared to the all-out sprints of Left 4 Dead zombies.) *Went to save my dog. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, Everyone drop everything and come save me. NICOLE (Reference to the film, Dawn of the Dead 2004, where a character named Nicole leaves the shopping mall the film's survivors are held up in and enters a gun store across the street to save her dog. When the owner of the gun store becomes a zombie, the survivors are forced to go across the zombie infested streets to save her.) *Ed is king of the zombies (Reference to the film, Shaun of the Dead, where a character named Ed asks "Who died and made you fucking king of the zombies?") *'REPENT THE END IS EXTREMELY FUCKING NIGH' (Reference to 28 Days Later) **There's no call for language like that ***I have to agree TOO MUCH ****END OF THE WORLD OR NOT, THERE ARE STANDARDS *Roger went to mall. Francine (Reference to the film, Dawn of the Dead ''1978. Roger and Francine are survivors of the zombie epidemic who hold up in a shopping mall with Roger's fellow police officer and Francine's boyfriend. Could also be a slight reference to the cartoon 'American Dad' in which Roger, the alien, frequently leaves Francine, one of the main characters, to tell the others where he has gone.) **>Freddy- I TOLD you that movie was based on a true case!https://github.com/ValveSoftware/Source-1-Games/issues/1158 (Refrence to the film ''Return Of The Living 1985 Dead, when Frank the office manager is talking to Freddy, his new employee, about the events of the film Night Of The Living Dead 1968) *LOOKING FOR AN M60? COME SEE ME. CRAZY DAVE (Reference to the game, Plants Vs. Zombies. In the game Plants Vs Zombies, Crazy Dave is your next door neighbor that sells you plant upgrades to fight the zombies in that game. Apparently, he's been surviving the green flu just fine here too.) *CALL TERESA FOR A GOOD TIME!! 555-0934 **'DEAD' *CHAD SITS DOWN WHEN HE PEES *KASIE'S UP FOR ANYTHING (555-6771) **'turned into a boomer don't call' *For a good time, don't call CEDA **They'll just put you on hold. *JIMMY K. LOVED BY THE LADIES. HATED BY THE MEN. **Killed by a zombie *'I LIKE TO POOP!' **My Dad died pooping you son of a bitch! *SHOTGUNS AND M16's EVERYWHERE AND NOT A SINGLE ROLL OF TOILET PAPER. **I take mine with me ***CEDA's bringing more! *I JUST TOOK THE FIRST GOOD SHIT IN YEARS **'Running from zombies = FIBER' *DO YOU THINK THEY POOP? *I saw one POOP A FOOT! **They don't eat people ***they eat feet ****They don't eat feet - I am a doctor *Here I sit all broken hearted. Come to shit. And the world ended. *JUST CAUSE IT'S THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, DOESN'T MEAN THERE'S NO TIME TO FLUSH **I flushed it 50 times and now it DOESN'T WORK! ***You IDIOT! ****YOU ARE THE REAL MONSTER (possible reference to graffiti in The Terminal) *NO TOILET IS SAFE FROM POOPING KEVIN (Reference to Chicago Ted) *YOUR MOM IS A MOM **so true ***She was a great mother ****tough but fair Dark Carnival The Fairgrounds *Moustachio rules!!! * The clown he brings some FRIENDS! * BEWARE OF THE CRYING LADY. The Concert * MIDNIGHT RIDERS R.I.P. * "KEEP ON RIDIN" ** WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU RIDERS!!! *** Best band in the WORLD! **** The Riders got me through some Rough times. They will be missed RIP * The Riders are okay... They got choppered out last night ** Probably heading off to play at a mall opening *** COWARD BASTARDS **** must be nice to have enough $$$ to buy a helicopter ***** We wait around for weeks while they skip to the front of the line..? ****** Assholes! *They haven't made a good album since Born Yesterday *WHY ARE WE STILL HERE? * The military is just wiped out!THE LEADER HE SOUNDED THE ALARM TOO LOUD THE LONGER THEY SOUND THE ALARMS THE MORE OF THEM COME! * WE NEED AMMO WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF ESPECIALLY THOSE MUSCULAR ONES. (Possibly a Tank). * The CEDA and the Military just captured a live "TANK!!!". * BULLSHIT. **NOT ENOUGH BUSES ***Not enough sense ****THEY"RE TRYING TO SAVE US! *****And there not *****''CEDA SUCKS!!!'' *****CEDA SUCKS ******+10 REP! Swamp Fever Plank Country *NO CEDA NO MILITARY STAY OUT! *GONE TO VILLAGE DES MARAIS * Stay out of the border you'll be SHOOTED! * SHOOT MY ASS! * RIP,Ricks. The Shantytown * Don't let outsiders in! We only got food and water for US! * NAPOLEON BABIN RAN OFF LIKE A COWARD *Jules, :Got tired of watching everybody die. Gone to find boat at plantation house. You're smart, you'll do the same. ::::RR *THEY'RE IN THE WATER *ANYONE STILL ALIVE GET TO THE PLANTATION HOUSE *I WILL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE! AKW 11/15/2009 *Pavre Defante Belle fonet 1972-2009 *Magnolia Guidry Amour pour toujours 1960-2009 *Clotille, Louis & Emmy LeBlanc A loving family till the end *Amedre Blanehard 1969-2009 You were taken too soon, ma cherie *DEFAN POP VIRGIL DUGAS 1953-2009 (Coincidentally, he shared the same first name to Virgil, the captain of Lagniappe, his boat, who saves the four survivors in Left 4 Dead 2 to lead them to New Orleans. It's possible that he was been mistakenly presumed "dead" even though he's still uninfected.) *I WILL MISS YOU NANAN The Plantation *(Names next to tally marks) Clovis 17 Kevin 80 Leon 2 *(Next to tally marks indicating their number of infected killed) Go to bed Kev, what a load of B.S *You get a good view all my killings from your hiding place Leon? *WE'LL BE BACK VILLAGE EN MARAIS JENNY & REMY *GASTON SEE YOU DOWN BAYOU - K *Bonsoir Mes Amis Cornelius Derouen *Claree I hope to see you down river, cher PR *Elva Boutin If you're reading this meet me in NOLA Waited as long as I could child Lou B. *JULES GON UP BAYOU DIAIE + ROSELLA *Village En Marais we lasted longer than Shreveport longer than Bossier City *'WE HELD OUT LONGER THAN ANYBODY' Hard Rain The Sugar Mill *CEDA IS NOT COMING **''CEDA SUCKS'' *City's gone to HELL. Let's use the sugar mill as a holdout **'THE PLACE IS CRAWLING WITH WITCHES' **The mill is full of WITCHES *Ronnie Meachum Where are you? Meet us at the Suger Mill *Diane: TOOK ABEL AND WENT TO SUGAR MILL *Ray, Jason CEDA's not coming We're heading to the gas staton And driving out tomorrow Meet us in New Orleans Mill Escape *"STAY OUT! WITCHES!" On large poster hanging on the front of the Mill *RATION THE GAS *Take what you need. Leave some for the rest of us *This gas is for EVERYBODY **This place is a trap "AND WATCH OUT FOR THE JUMPING THINGS!".(Possibly a Hunter or a Jockey). ** This guy i met she killed a tongue guy in just a BaseballBat. ** Liar! *If you are caught taking more than one can you will be shot on site. NO QUESTIONS ASKED. *Jennifer V Kids are Safe Heading to your mom's place in Baton Rouge 10/10/2009 Love Doug *Anthony Ortiz Houma NEED TO CHECK ON BROTHER AND HIS FAMILY PEACE AND LOVE TO ALL OF YOU *Matthias, Headed to New Orleans Meet you there! Love Carolina *Tom - I left New Orleans on Oct. 7th 2009 I waited as long as I could I love you - maya *Lili - Headed south. See you in New Orleans Love Noel *JOEL - MET UP WITH V&B HEADING TO NEW ORLEANS TOGETHER. BE SAFE - BRONWEN OCT. 6TH *HENRIK KIDS & I ARE HEADING TO NEW ORLEANS I LOVE YOU JENNY *JAXON Took your sisters to New Orleans, Meet us at Kate's House BECAREFUL! DAD *SHANE PHELPS heading to Monroe to help family I'll miss you Adelle *We have Fuel, hurry! We can't wait very long... Nate P.S. Bring ammo!! *CHAD AND CMELLSEA WENT TO SLIDELL 10/6/09 *Ian, Passed through on October 7th, Hurry and catch up! Mia *Melonie K Heading to Monroe Love, Chet *Tammy, Took the girls to your moms, Meet us there!!! Love You Matthew *Ann Murray, 10/09/09 - Meet me in New Orleans - bring the pup. I LOVE YOU! - ARESENIO *JASON, KATARA & I HIT THE GAS STATON - HEADING TO NEW ORLEANS! GOOD LUCK LOVE YOU MELLISSA *ALEX OLIVER IS SAFE! WE HEARD ABOUT A SAFEHOUSE AT THE RACETRACK. GRAB LOUIS AND MEET US THERE. LOVE YOU MATT *Steph B, Bring the little boys It's safe here You're strong, See you soon - Love Mike Outside Safe Room *Danielle, I'll be where we first met. See you soon. Love, Mike *Luke - Stopped and grabbed a bit of gas. Stopping at Joe's since he's got guns, then heading to New Orleans - Jacob *Nick Boone The girls and I are heading to New Orleans Meet us there! Matt 10/15/09 *BAILEY Please read! We have fuel & are headed to NOLA. If you want to SURVIVE meet us there. Love, Mom *MAX, MEET US IN THE FRENCH QUARTER. BRING EXPLOSIVES! - THE SHERMANS *Sara, Kids are safe Heading to New Orleans I love you Charlie *Amy - Me and the dog are heading to New Orleans. Meet you there. PLEASE HURRY! Love, Grant *Kristie, GRAB the dogs and head to New Orleans! I have LeMops with me. I Love you Ricky *PAUL Gehrig Girls left for New Orleans October 7 2009 I waited and I still LOVE YOU ''Kathy *Ray Backman left for New Orleans Oct. 1 2009 *MIKE WAS HERE, GOING TO NEW ORLEANS The Parish The Park *Why are they separating people? **Some people are carriers.They're immune, but they can still spread the infection. ***Who told you that? ****That's BS! *GO TO THE PARK. Army's evacing everybody out. **Thank God! *Finally some firepower! **IVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE A JET IN MY LIFE! *CEDA BLOWS! *Greg: Gone to park evac.--KP *I SAW IT! I SAW IT! THE MILITARY JUST DROP A SUPPLY OF WEAPONS FINALLY TIME TO KICK SOME ASS! (There's a supply box hidden somewhere in the map with an AK-47,M16,Grenade launcher,and a dead civilian's on the rocks). * CEDA MOVES INTO A PARK! * Who told you that you MORON! when were there there's a bunch of freaking zombies. * THE WOMAN WHO CRIES IS NOT A HUMAN IT'S A ZOMBIE! * OH MY GOD WHERE IS CEDA! * In the bridge you moron! * No Don't go into the Bridge my team got shot down! * I TOLD YA THE MILITARY IS EVIL! * No they're not. **They're carriers. ***Good riddance! ****THE ONLY GOOD CARRIER IS A DEAD CARRIER! *God I hate Zombies **Really? Way to step away from the Pack ***LOL what a moron ****I LOVE ZOMBIES *****I WANT TO TAKE ZOMBIES OUT ON A DATE. ******Would someone please hide the pens? * WHERE IS CEDA? The Cemetery Upstairs room of two story house next to trailer *10 PM TONIGHT MEET HERE WE GO OVER THE FENCE **IT'S SUICIDE **''THE MILITARY IS SHOOTING' 'TO KILL (Possible reference to 28 Weeks Later.) **THEY CAN'T KILL ALL OF US **YES THEY CAN On the first floor of a half-demolished house: *CEDA abandoned us, the military fenced us in. *WE'RE NOT SICK *If you can read this, the military has cut us off. We are being left here to die! --Patricia West, 1977-2009 On the second floor of the same house: *A kill scoreboard apparently left by a soldier or a madman, with drawings representing zombies (17 kills) and escaping humans (7 kills) The Quarter * GOD BLESS THE MILITARY! **NO MORE CEDA BULLSHIT LOCK AND LOAD **Thanks For Nothing CEDA. **I THINK THE MILITARY BETRAYED US BECAUSE WE ARE USELESS! ** NO WE'RE NOT YOU BASTARD ** say that word and i'll KILL YOU MYSELF ** We are not sick.We are fine. ** So why did they barricaded us. ** HELP! *Carriers = Zombies **Kill All Carriers *'DON'T BREAK THE QUARNTINE LINE' **If you help anyone from the compound They won't EVAC you ***There's NOTHING WRONG with these people! **THOSE ARE HUMAN BEINGS OVER THERE THEY'RE BEING SHOT FOR NOTHING ***They are being shot to save you They are infected If you let them in I'll kill you myself Cold Stream Alpine Creek *Zombies ate my homework *Ohet was here *Save a tree, eat a beaver (Jarhead) *In an emergency, a drawstring from a parka hood can be used to strangle a snoring zombie (Sudistic) Highway *( in back of tunnel after crescendo event) Le Mapecha **Dr, Boo and the cold are best pals... *Kiss Exec!!! (Gilesy, Slickipe, Kami, Anna) Memorial Bridge *I would never have survived this shit without Bunny *Zombie Smashing by (AC? Hard to read) Finale *The fields have eyes, the trees have ears, AND we are weak * - Bella Custom Campaigns Suicide Blitz 2 The Apartment *Her name is MsCaroline. (A Portal 2 reference, as that is what the Oracle Turret says.) *If you go this way they will SHOOT YOU!! The Riverwalk *Some guy crazy rick is doing train rides to the stadium I hear **Its RON and I wouldn't trust him ***He's nuts! *Finally Robotic Beings rule the world!!! **(Drawing of robot) The humans are dead! (A reference to Flight of the Conchords' "Robots") ***wtf? *3 of us headed to stadium 9/21 9AM RTF , SJB , GBM **Hope they're still doin evacs there ***They are but its far... *Tim and Mike, Brian and I are headed to the stadium, hope you have Colin with you -Daisy *Riverwalk should be safe **Should? *We have NO FOOD & NO WATER we do have GUNS & AN ALARM so STAY AWAY! *Overrun- New Safehouse -> *Shortcut through jail! **Weapons and food inside ***And a shitload of zombies. Notes *A majority of the names on the walls of The Church are actually Valve employees. For example: one particular employee, Arsenio Navarro (located on the wall left of the safe house door), who is responsible for managing retail for the Valve Store. *Many of the dates of death across the campaigns (mostly in The Church) used to say "-Person- May 2008". When 2009 arrived, the death dates changed from 2008 to 2009. *Considering the graffiti that state various dates, the earliest one refers to October 1st (the first date mentioned in September 25th, found on a newspaper clipping in chapter 1 of Dead Center), whilst the last one refers to Novermber 15th therefore, more than seven weeks span between these two dates (As opposed to the opening cutscene: "2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION", and that is, taking October 1st as the first day of the infection, which is unlikely), which means either the campaigns are actually connected and several days have passed between campaigns, or the developers made a mistake. With the addition of Crash Course, it makes it more confusing, but Death Toll looks like it's earlier (or later) in the night. *A human with the initials "KP" is seen in both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. It is possible he or she could have escaped successfully. *There seems to be less graffiti in Left 4 Dead 2 than the original game. The reason for it is unknown, but it's possible people aren't finding it useful or too time consuming to write anything. It's also possible there simply weren't as many pens available around then there was in the first game, or simply because the infection just hit and the citizens are in more of a panic to escape, or there are less citizens around. *Often, graffiti will reference internet forums with things such as chat speak, "+10 rep" etc. The "Will someone please hide the pens?" graffiti is similar to requests to lock topics on forums. *In the Port Finale and in the Alleys, a group calling themselves the "Angels of Death", who seem to be stay ahead of the Survivors during the majority of the game, write a single message on a wall.. They even gained an extra member during their journey instead of losing any. The term "Angel of Death" is a popular term used in books, in songs, as nicknames, movies, and many other mediums. There are many religious figures that the name can be based on, like the Christian archangel Michael and the Islamic figure Azrael. Also there are Gabriel, Samael, and Sariel which originally come from Judaism. It is impossible to tell which, if any, of these the name is based on. *The Sacrifice, The Last Stand and Swamp Fever are the only official campaigns so far to feature graffiti written in a language other than English (the former contains Japanese while the latter French). References ru:Граффити Category:Graffiti Category:Story